


call out my name

by spideyguts



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Aftercare, Boot kink? Like only for a hot second, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Edging, F/M, Humiliation, Jake Peralta is such a sub, Masturbation, Praise, Sergeant Amy, Sub Jake, Uniform Kink, authority kink, bdsm undertones, dom amy, handjobs, name kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: “On your knees, Peralta.” Jake swallowed and did as she said.“Hands behind your back and no looking away from me, understood? You will look at your superior officer when she addresses you, yes?”Jake looked up, meeting her stern eyes and had the urge to touch her, to pull her closer by her belt and slide between her legs and give her everything. But he refrained, his hands only jerking a bit behind his back.“Yes Ma’am.”





	call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first straight porn fic ever lmao, also my first b99 fic and lemme tell u this fandom is deprived of kinky porn so here we are

Amy was dressed in her sergeant uniform, looking crisp and sharp. Jake swore he’d never seen anyone so beautiful. He’s also sworn his dick has never been this hard in his life. 

They’d discussed safe words beforehand, but Jake was sure that he’d love anything Amy would give him. He trusts her to know what he needs. He trusts that she knows she can safeword out anytime, too. 

Amy fixed his tie in his formal uniform, and held onto his collar as she looked him in the eyes. 

“What’s your safeword?” Her voice was soft and Jake couldn’t help but smile at her.

“McClane.” She nodded and squeezed his shoulder before coughing and standing straight, adjusting her hat atop her head. 

“On your knees, Peralta.” Jake swallowed and did as she said.

“Hands behind your back and no looking away from me, understood? You will look at your superior officer when she addresses you, yes?” 

Jake looked up, meeting her stern eyes and had the urge to touch her, to pull her closer by her belt and slide between her legs and give her everything. But he refrained, his hands only jerking a bit behind his back. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Amy scoffed, acting disinterested and like she had something better to do. Jake knew it was a rouse, and his dick twitched in his pants. 

She started to circle around him, her boots clicking against their bedroom floors wood. He stayed looking forward, and bowed his head. 

“Peralta, do you know why we’re sitting here right now and your on your knees?” 

“No ma’am. Please tell me sarge.” He could practically hear Amy’s smile. 

“Well, Peralta. You’re an awful cop. You managed to let a bank heist happen and not catch any of the perps, and when I went over the tapes I realized that a baby could’ve stopped that heist.”

Jake swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His dick throbbed once more, and his hips bucked up. Amy was in front of him now, and he looked up to meet her disapproving eyes. 

“I’m sorry Ma’am.” He stuttered and tripped over his words, his brain becoming more foggy as the minutes ticked by. 

She placed her foot atop of his clothed cock, giving the lightest of pressure making Jake give a sharp inhale and bow his head. She quickly tipped his head up, exposing his neck as he met her eyes. A silent fire burned behind them, and Jake was burning with it. 

“What exactly are you sorry for, Peralta?” 

“Use your big boy words, detective.” She said sternly, her grip on his chin hurting as her nails dug into him and he involuntarily fucked his hips up into her boot. 

“I’m sorry for being a-“ Her boot added pressure, and his mind went static for a moment. 

“I’m sorry for being a awful- an awful detective, and not- not stopping a heist that a baby could’ve stopped-“ He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as Amy let his head fall and removed her foot. 

She stood straight and ran her fingers through Jakes hair as he kept his body bowed, trying to regain his breath. He already felt lightheaded and fucked out and they had barley started. 

“Peralta, as it stands right now you’re a terrible cop and I should suspend you for being an absolute disgrace to this precinct.” 

Jake felt his cheeks go red, and shame burned it’s way down his neck and painted his body pink.

“But, if you beg for my forgiveness I may just rethink my decision.” She yanked his head back by his hair and stood over him, feet on both sides of his knees. 

“Actually, you will beg for my forgiveness. That’s an order, Peralta.” Her voice had taken a gravelly edge, and goosebumps spread their way down Jake’s body. 

Jake bit his lip and heard his heartbeat in his ears. Fuck, Amy was so good at this. She knew just what to say and how to get him going, and she got off on the control and worship just as bad as he got off on the humiliation and praise. 

“Please, Sergeant Santiago, please forgive me. I’ve been an awful cop. I am an awful cop. The worst cop- like worse than Die Hard 5- and that movie was awful.”

”I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Ma’am. But please, forgive me. I’ll do better. I’ll be better.” His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. 

Amy smirked, letting go of his hair and Jake all but hissed. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, but he kept his hands behind his back. 

She pulled him close to talk by his ear.

“Well Peralta, I think I may just forgive you and give you a second chance. Perhaps you aren’t half as bad a cop as I thought huh? I think you deserve a treat for begging so pretty for your Sargeant.” 

She pulled back and got a good look at Jakes wide eyes and opened mouth, his face visibly pink before his mouth curved into a soft smile. God, he loved Amy Santiago with every fiber of his being.

“Pants off. Boxers off. Folded neatly. Lay with your back to the headboard.” Jake was out in a different world, but snapped back in when Amy slapped his thigh. 

“Oh, Peralta. Do you not want a reward? Get on with it!”

Jakes brain started working again as the blood rushed to his dick faster than ever. He took his belt off and slung it over their desk chair, along with his pants and boxers. (After he folded them nice and neat, just the way Amy taught him too.)

He hurried to the bed, the top of his uniform still on. His dick was hard and leaking, the tip red and leaking with precum. 

He couldn’t help but look at himself, his cock bobbing to it’s own accord. Amy joined him on the bed, straddling his thighs and lifting his chin with her finger. 

“Touch yourself detective. That’s an order.” She took off her hat, setting it next to them gently before returning her attention to Jake. 

Jake seemed to be out of it, probably far into sub space so Amy gently took his hand and wrapped it around his cock. Jake gasped and tightened his grip on himself. 

“What color Jake.” Her voice broke into her normal, soft tone. 

Jake smiled and gave a dopey, “Green. So green.” 

Amy nodded and moved Jakes hand for him, at a slow pace before letting go.

“Come on now Peralta, can’t even use your own hands to do things now?” 

Jake whimpered and swiped his thumb through the pre gathered at his slit, making his hand glide easier and his cock shiny and slick.

“No ma’am. Can use them just fine.” He tipped his head back, hitting the headboard with a thud, making him moan out. 

Amy watched his hand intently, her own arousal growing as she felt herself become wetter by the minute. Fuck, she was so turned on. Jake did so many different things to her at once, she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss him or slap him. 

She unbuckled her own belt, and slid it off setting it next to her hat. She unbuttoned her pants and slid her hand into her underwear, feeling how wet and hot she really was. 

Jakes eyes were closed and when he felt Amy’s hand wrap around him again he couldn’t help but wonder how things got even more slick around his cock- then he saw Amy’s pants were unbuttoned and he full out whined.

“Fuck, Ames. That’s so fucking hot. You can’t just do that.” His hand sped up, his thumb playing and swirling just under the head. 

“Stop.” 

Jake tilted his head as he twisted his wrist again, and then Amy was grabbing ahold of his wrist and letting her other hand rest around his neck. 

“Stop, Peralta.” 

Jake huffed out, clearly confused and he was so close. 

“You addressed me wrongly. Why should I let you cum if you’ll just keep screwing up?” She added emphasis on her words by squeezing his throat, his dick twitching against his belly. 

“Sorry- Sarge- won’t- happen again.” He struggled to speak, and Amy let up on his throat. She pressed a kiss to his adams apple as a small apology. 

“Damn right it won’t. You may touch yourself again, Peralta. But no cumming.” Amy was sure she’d never seen Jake seem so relived.

He started up again, rolling his thumb against his head and making a tight ring with his forefinger and thumb. Jake was loud, whimpering and moaning as slick sounds reverberated against the walls. His cock was shiny with slick, the tip an angry red for being denied for so long. 

Amy thought Jake looked pretty, he also sounded so pretty. Being so obedient and submissive for her. 

“Good boy, Jake. You’re being so good for me.” She stroked his cheek and mouth at his jaw, earning her a long drawn out moan. She smiled against his cheek and pulled back, resting her forehead against his as they practically shared breaths.

“Fuck- Ames- I mean Ma’am . I’m gonna cum. M’ gonna cum. Need to-“ 

She stopped his hand once more, pulling it away from his cock. 

“Hands to your sides, detective. No touching. Understood?” Jake did as she asked, his fingers almost immediately white knuckling the sheets. 

“Yes Ma’am. Understood.” 

Amy smirked and placed her own hand on his cock, loving the weight and hotness of it in his hand. 

“Hmm, Jakey. Bet you want me to fuck you huh? Want me to fuck you real nice n slow. Want me to make you cum so bad.” 

She ran her fingers down his cock, swirling it around his tip and down again. Jake was panting, hips fighting to buck up even with the weight of Amy on his thighs. 

“Please make me cum, wanna cum so bad.” Jake slurred, head lolling and rolling to the side. 

“Do you deserve to cum Peralta?” Jake nodded frantically, words out of reach for him at the moment. Amy decided to show mercy and wrapped her hand around his cock once more, and started stroking with vigor. 

Most girls when touching dicks, were always scared to hurt you. But with Amy? Oh Amy just went for it. And Jake fucking loved the torture it brought on. She was so good at working his cock, rubbing her thumb in just the right places.

“Fuck me, please fuck me Ma’am. God, you make me feel so good, fuck me, please-“ He was rambling, his gut coiling and tightening. He was so close, the pleasure almost blinding. Lightning flashed behind his eyes as his fingers tightened in the sheets, his head thrown back. 

He arched his back, trying to warn Amy through the dizzying pleasure and fire in his gut.

“I’m gonna cum. Stop- stop, please, fuck no, no, no. I’m sorry- I’m sorry. I’m gonna, Ma’am!” He whimpered and took a sharp inhale, all the air punched out of his lungs. 

Amy had let go a solid minute ago, and was in awe at watching Jake come apart. His cock was twitching against his belly, hot and heavy, as his legs shook along with every other part of him. 

His eyes were shut tight. It was like the calm before the storm, and then Jake came. And came, and came. Amy wasn’t sure he’d even stop. 

Tremors wracked his body and he was whimpering, tears rolled down his cheeks and Amy wiped them away with her thumb. She even leaned down to kiss some away. 

“Shh, Jake you’re alright. Come back to me babe. You’re good. You can move your hands now. C’mon you’re good.” She praised, and Jakes heart went light with it. 

His whole body was limp, and he physically whined when Amy got off him with a quick, “I’ll be right back.” 

Jake had never cum harder, so he was pretty exhausted and was sure he could fall asleep in that moment. But then Amy was back and only in her underwear and a tank top, with a warm cloth and water. 

She wiped him up, cleaning him and helped him out of his uniform and into new and clean boxers. He was mumbling incoherent thanks and I love you’s, and Amy couldn’t help but smile as she threw the washcloth in the hamper. 

“I love you too, now drink this.” Jake looked at the water bottle like it offended him.

“Water, really Ames?” Amy rolled her eyes and took his hand to get him out of bed. 

“I thought you’d say that.” She paused, before starting with a terrible posh accent. “Why don’t you come with me to our fine kitchen and enjoy a glass of only the finest orange sodas?” Jake smiled and kissed her. 

“And then.” She took his hand, and guided it to the front of her boy shorts. “You can help me with this.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Sarge.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
